vivre c'est apprendre à s'assumer
by Elwaen
Summary: Gaëlle Hope est une Serdaigle banale. Elle ne s'est jamais vraiment intéressée aux autres. Pourtant il y avait ce serpentard qui la troublait. Que cachait-il


Vivre c'est apprendre à s'assumer

Je le savais différent de nous, mais je n'ai jamais su en quoi. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé . D'ailleurs je pense que c'est la seul fois où je lui ai parlé.

Nous étions en classe d'histoire de la Magie, en commun avec les Serpentard. Enfin moi j'y étais, en bonne Serdaigle. Personne ne suivait vraiment dans ce cours. Le prof était tellement soporifique... _Lui_ il n'était pas là. Bien sûr personne ne l'avait remarqué, comme d'habitude. Puis la porte s'est ouverte et il est entré en murmurant un vague « désolé ». Le prof ne détacha même pas son regard du tableau et dit :

« Vous êtes en retard. Retenue ! »

Ne cherchant pas à se justifier ou à se défendre il s'assit sur sa table, juste à ma droite. Il laissa tomber ses livres sur le pupitre et une brochure en tomba, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Je le vit furtivement. C'était un dépliant pour une conférence.

_"assumer son homosexualité, le regard des autres."_

C'était donc ça. Il était gay. Comment j'ai pu ne pas le voir... En fait comment aurais-je pu le voir. C'est pas quelque chose de visible. Quand j'y pense, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, surtout s'il ne s'assume pas. Je ramassai la brochure et la glissai dans mon sac pour la cacher. Pas la peine qu'un autre ne la découvre. Mais le professeur m'avait vu.

« Miss Hope » m'appela-t-il « Veuillez ne pas faire passer de messages en classe, vous attendrez la fin de mon cours pour parler. »

« Je ne le faisais pas, professeur. » me défendis-je par réflexe.

« Alors je suppose que vous pouvez nous lire ce que Mr Nott vous a passé. »

_Merde_, pensai-je, _quelle poisse. Je ne pouvais pas m'écraser... ?_

Je jetai un regard furtif à mon voisin qui restait désespérément immobile, fixant le vide d'un air triste et blasé.

« Désolé, Professeur, » dis-je plus bas « je ne peux pas. »

« Bien. Savez-vous ce que vous avez de commun avec lui ? » dit-elle en désignant Théodore d'un vulgaire signe de tête.

« Non, Professeur » répondis-je, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Une retenue, jeune fille. Puis-je poursuivre mon cours, maintenant ? »

Prenant mon silence rageur pour un « oui », elle continua la leçon.

La journée finit normalement, puis vint l'heure de la retenue. Je me dirigeai vers la « prison ». C'était le nom que les élèves donnaient à la salle des colles. Nous étions quatre. Théodore, toujours aussi discret, un batteur de Gryffondor, une fille bien trop maquillée, et moi. Théodore faisait semblant de lire un magazine de sports, ce qui est relativement étonnant vu qu'il déteste le sport. Quant à moi je dessinais sur une feuille blanche, piquée à l'imprimante en cours d'Études des Moldus. J'avais toujours aimé dessiner. J'étais en train d'esquisser un portait du Serpentard. Depuis le cours de Binn's, je n'avais pas cessé de l'observer. Je tentais de repérer d'éventuels tics, des gestes simple, pouvant montrer qu'il était homosexuel. Mais rien. Il me paraissait toujours le même. Le discret Théo. Ce fut le claquement de la fermeture de son magazine qui me tira de mon esquisse. Il soupira, attirant mon attention. Nos regards se croisèrent et s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre. Je ressentais ça comme un genre de bataille où l'un cherchait une faille dans les yeux de l'autre. Après un temps qui me paraissait interminable, il dit :

« Tu peux ma la rendre ? La brochure... »

Il était gêné. Ça se voyait dans son regard.

Je la sortis de mon sac et la lui tendis. Il l'attrapa et la glissa dans son parchemins, pour la lire. Mais il ne semblait pas arriver à se concentrer. Sans quitter le dépliant des eux il me demanda sans un souffle :

« Tu vas le dire ? »

« De quoi ? »

Il désigna la brochure. Je sentais qu'il avait du mal à admettre ses préférences. Il n'arrivait même pas à le dire

« Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait ? » dis-je d'un ton désinvolte avant de me remettre a dessiner. Pourtant rien ne voulait sortir de mon esprit. Les traits qui apparaissaient n'était pas en harmonie avec le reste. Je les effaçai d'un bon coup de gomme et m'affalai sur le dossier de ma chaise.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas si important » murmurai-je

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre » me rembarra-t-il « t'es _normale_, toi »

« Autant que toi » répliquai-je, prise d'une volonté de l'aider venant de nulle part. « tu n'es pas un monstre, sous prétexte que tu es différent. Tu as peur de quoi ? Des regards des autres ? »

Il hocha la tête doucement

« Et comment te verraient-ils autrement que toi ? Je te l'ai dit : tu n'es pas anormal. Je t'ai observé toute la journée et je n'ai rien vu de différent par rapport à un autre. Regarde moi par exemple. Je peux paraître « normale » de l'extérieur et pourtant je sais qu'on me juge, qu'on me regarde de travers à cause de mon caractère un peu déjanté et anticonformiste. Et alors ? Les gens peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en moque. Tu vas me dire que c'est peut-être valable pour moi mais que pour toi c'est différent. Et bien pas pour moi. Ce n'est pas la façon dont les gens te voient qui compte. C'est la façon dont toi tu te vois et rien d'autre. Le reste n'a pas d'importance et encore moins son mot à dire. Si ton entourage n'accepte pas tes choix et tes goûts, s'ils ne t'acceptent pas tel que tu es. Alors tu n'as rien à gagner à être avec eux.. »

Il me regardait avec gratitude et me souffla un « merci » qui me fit chaud au cœur, mais ses yeux en disaient tellement plus. Je voyais dans cette lueur, dans cette minuscule larme qui perlait a coin de l'œil, je voyais qu'il allait déjà mieux, qu'il allait se battre et remonter la pente.

Je lui tendis mon dessin une fois fini.

« Tiens c'est pour toi. Pour que chaque fois tu te rappelle que tu es toi, malgré ce que l'on dit. » dis-je dans un sourire.

Sur la feuille, on le voyait de profil en train de regarder par la fenêtre, l'air rêveur. Un doux sourire s'affichait sur son visage et les mots « Bonne Chance » étaient écrits au tableau.

Il était époustouflé.

« Waow, tu dessines super bien... T'as pris des cours ? »

« Non seulement de l'expérience. »

A la fin de l'heure, nous nous sommes chaleureusement salués par une accolade puis nous sommes partis chacun de notre côté, apaisés.

**FIN**

_« Le reste n'a pas son importance. Il n'y a que ton regard qui compte »_

_« Vivre c'est apprendre à s'assumer »_


End file.
